Metaworld
Metaworld is a television show coming on September 7. Synopsis Jon Ulmulk and his three sons, Garlic Ulmulk, Alec Ulmulk, and Jockey are fighting off the Metaworld's terrors. Cast * Jackson Brundage: Garlic Ulmulk * Adam Sandler: Jon Ulmulk * Fred Tatasciore: Jockey * Dlamby07: Pope * Alex Hirsch: Bodyguard Seasons Parent's Guide Sex & Nudity 6/10 * The Meta Monsters are mentioned to be gay throughout the show, and occasionally use anal sex (we don't see the act) to Mix. * One of Ulmulk's methods of killing the Meta Monsters is by doing a Cleveland Steamer on them (we do see this act). * One of the celebratory acts Ulmulk's Army do whenever they win a battle is have a food orgy (basically shoving a bunch of random foods together, some of which are phallic). * Meta Monsters are mentioned to have microscopic penises. * Garlic sometimes makes jokes about genitalia, ranging from penises and scrotum. * Meta Monsters' bare butts are shown occasionally. Violence & Gore 8/10 * Rather violent and mature imagery throughout, although all cartoon, ranging from a Rancor biting apart Flurr the Ice Bat, complete with remaining giblets, and antagonists being burnt to death. * By the fifth episode, the show is much darker and more violent, as Capital City is torn down by the Meta Monsters, and several minor characters die. This is accompanied by real gunfire, burning explosions, and screams of death. * Meta Monsters' deaths ranging from mild such as Slusho falling off of a lighthouse and into an abyss, moderate such as Cytoplasm Face getting shot apart by Garlic's bazooka, and extreme such as Sergio falling off of a blacksmith's wheel and getting turned to twisted flesh and blood. Blood and gore randomly appears in these fatalities. * The four protagonists, one of which is a child, are armed with semi-realistic guns. These include Garlic's missile launchers and assault rifles in addition to frag grenades, Alec uses a sawed off shotgun or a revolver in addition to him constructing bartizans and drones, Ulmulk uses a blunderbuss and plastic explosives, and Jockey uses a colossal yet unknown gun. * Combat is realistic and violent, ranging from high speed vehicle chases, and areas are destroyed, such as a hot dog cart's sign getting knocked off, a bridge collapsing, a police station sign is knocked off, a weather vane is knocked down, causing a chained boulder falls in a box of dynamite and sends the city in flames, a tanker truck explodes into fire leaving some debris, and gas canisters are sent flying after a streetlight is knocked down. Profanity 6/10 * Common usage of the words "Penis", "Damn", "Pissed" and "Sh*t". Uncommon uses of "Bast*rd", "D**he Bag". Rare and censored usages of "F**k" and C**k". Drinking, Drugs, and Smoking 7/10 * A gay couple is shown drinking molten liquor at a bar before it is destroyed and they're killed. * The police department and private dicks are shown casually smoking cigars and pipes like Sherlock. * Beer drinking is featured throughout, sometimes by the child Alec. * Drugs are never taken besides Garlic's hearty meal involving "Shrooms Stew" "Weed Bread" and "Cocaine Cake", "Cocaine Pie", and "Meth Chip Weed Cookies". However, drugs are used for different purposes throughout the show, such as Garlic having a Weed Farm, Generic Villain Fortress has opium and Shrooms growing in it, Meta Monsters mine near the fort and some of the boulders have crystal meth filled in them, and there is a trampoline made entirely out of rehab pills. Frightening/Intense Scenes 7/10 * The Brains take control of the Meta Monsters in a possession sequence which can frighten people of any age, which involves the alien with the brain attached to it's eye roll backwards, then back to their normal spot as smoke spews out of their ears, then some part of them changes shape, and finally their eyes turn red. However, the Possessed Aliens are on the protagonists' side. * Apocalyptic themes throughout the show, most notably starting in Episode Five, which is much darker and more violent, as the protagonists are on the run, Capital City is torn down by the aliens, and many minor characters die. This is accompanied by real gunfire, burning explosions, and screams of death. * Some jump-scares. * All the aliens make a "RAH!" sound. While it can be goofy and humorous to some, similarly to the alien fish possessions, children might be frightened. Suggested Ratings: MPAA: R for sequences of intense and disturbing violence including gory images, drug usage, menace, adult humor, and some language. ESRB: T for Blood & Gore, Fantasy Violence, Language, Mature Humor, Use of Drugs. Trivia * It is currently unknown what animation Metaworld uses. * Brendan has confirmed there is a Metaworld booth at Comic-Con. * It is Rated TV-14 VLSD. This makes it the first show on Frick TV to recieve the TV-14 rating; the second is The Terror Week. Unlike The Terror Week, however, Metaworld's uncensored DVDs are TV-MA, like with The Amazing Life of Vesp and GameTime. Episodes Category:TV shows Category:Metaworld Category:Dark fantasy Category:TV-14 Category:TV-MA